


Switchin' the positions for you

by vpourvendetta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vpourvendetta/pseuds/vpourvendetta
Summary: "I'm sure Yuta can surprise me with something good."
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 42





	Switchin' the positions for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii~! This is my first time posting here.
> 
> It was supposed to be a birthday fic to celebrate Johnny's day, however things got out of control and it took me longer than I expected to finish the story. I've completely lost the timing but my fiancée told me to post it anyway, so here I am!
> 
> As in every fanfiction, this work is all fictional, of course.
> 
> Also, English is not my first language, so there may be some mistakes.
> 
> Hope you guys are gonna like it!!

Everybody knew it wasn't exactly a surprise when Yuta left the bedroom 10 minutes before midnight. Johnny is prepared for what is coming when the clock indicates the beginning of a new day, and even though it isn't the first time, he starts to feel goosebumps inside of him when his boyfriend left the room saying he would prepare something for them to eat as a midnight snack.

  
There are murmurs on the other side of the door, he can recognize Donghyuck's whines as Taeyong tries to organize the other boys when the clock marks 11:58 PM. Never the most quiet group of friends, Johnny thinks and chuckles to himself as he flips the page of his book. Yuta's work supplies are all spread out around the mattress and floor too and although some people may consider the little mess annoying, Johnny thinks it's one of the things that makes his boyfriend an unique being. He always knows how to work around his blueprints and create something amazing, in the end.

  
There's a knock at the door when the digital watch below the bed and on top of the shelf reads 12:00 AM in red lights. Johnny put the text marker back into place, cracking his back when he stands up and walks to the door. He can recognize Doyoung shushing the others murmurs that are starting to get louder as the seconds pass by.

  
A smile is already on his face as he opens the door, the room dark until it's lit up again by the light switch. His little group of close friends is all gathered around the living room cheering for him loudly, Donghyuck coordinating the happy birthday song as he uses all the falsettos he knows, making Johnny smile and laugh louder than before. The neighbors are gonna complain about the noises in such a late hour at the beginning of the week, but they can be damned.

  
He's the happiest person at this moment with all his dearest friends and the most adorable boyfriend smiling brightly and carrying a green matcha birthday cake.

  
"Make a wish, birthday boy." Yuta says to him, positioning the cake in front of his boyfriend so he can blow the candles with the number 26 in bright glittery green letters positioned in the middle of the dessert.

  
_I already have everything I've ever wished for in front of m_ e, he could've said that out loud and wait for the wave of laughter and fake kissing sounds their friends would make around a flustered Yuta. Instead, he thinks about all the things they still want to achieve together and individually, and then, he blows the candles to another series of cheers and claps from the boys surrounding them.

  
"Happy birthday, love." The black haired boy says, a smile so big that Johnny feels like falling in love all over again. After six years together, he still manages to make him feel this way, birthday after birthday, always knowing he'll manage to gather their friends at home after midnight to celebrate his day.

  
Their smiles disappear only when Johnny leans forward to kiss his boyfriend on the lips, all the tenderness and love that one feels for the other so visible - even if Chittaphon tries to distract them by yelling "Eww, get a room!", filling the room with laughter once again.

  
"Thanks, angel." Johnny says, kissing him one more time on the lips and his right cheek. The others start to sit around the living room as Taeil and Kun explain all the types of foods they've prepared and ordered. "I love you so, so much." He whispers into Yuta's ear, earning a giggle and the most precious smile on earth, eyes bigger than the galaxy sparkling just for him.

  
————

  
There's music playing on the TV, all the best pop songs from the early 2000s as background noise between conversations (Donghyuck and Chittaphon making an amazing performance to a mashup of Beyoncé's songs, Johnny made sure to record the whole show), bellies full of food and drinks prepared by Taeyong and Mark. Johnny makes sure that everyone drinks water in between, after all, they all have to work or study in a few hours so at least they have to prevent a future headache.

  
Yuta is all warm and cozy beside him, one leg thrown on top of his left one, Johnny's arms around the younger's waist, lazily caressing the skin below the thick black sweater that he's wearing. Johnny finishes his second slice of pizza (from his favorite place, of course Taeil would remember that) by giving the last two bites to his lover, who smiles cutely for him as a thank you.

  
Kun and Chittaphon are snuggled together on the opposite couch, a Britney Spears song playing as Jungwoo and Mark sing their hearts out about not being that innocent, which makes the whole group laugh to the annoyance of the rest of the 5th floor residents inside the building.

  
"So, what are the plans for the day?" Chittaphon asks the couple, making Kun look as well while he caresses his boyfriend's arm.

  
Johnny looks at Yuta too, after all, it's their little tradition that the other prepares the activities for the birthday boy. Along the years they did a lot of things, from surprise parties to fancy dinners and even a trip to the countryside on Yuta's last birthday – his personal favorite, if you've ever asked him. Something about seeing his boyfriend bare faced and surrounded by nature always mesmerized Johnny. His camera roll was full of pictures of him by the end of the weekend, as well as two photo rolls from his analogue camera filled with photographs from his favorite person.

  
Johnny doesn't like to use pictures of Yuta as a portfolio along with his fashion photographs. Although his boyfriend could ruin a lot of models careers with a single photo, Johnny prefers to keep those pictures to a more personal use. There's a photograph framed near the bookshelf of Yuta on a waterfall from their last vacation when they went to Arizona. Yuta had a serene expression on his face as Johnny took the picture, his natural beauty exposed to the eyes of the few people he trusted to share such an intimate moment.

  
"I don't know yet. It's hard to plan something during a work week..." It's true, with Yuta's busy schedule at the architecture agency and Johnny's frantic job as a fashion photographer things can get hard to work out when the birthday is during the week. He's pretty surprised to see their friends dedication to be together during his day even though all of them have their different schedules. "We'll figure something out." Yuta says and looks at Johnny's face, smiling serenely.

  
"At least you're gonna have the whole apartment for both of you." Kun says with a knowing grin on the corner of his lips. "Taeyong is going to crash at Yoonoh and Doyoung's place until tomorrow. Something about work, but, you know." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, making Johnny and Chittaphon snort.

  
"Oh my God, sometimes you do things that are so middle aged dad. It's embarrassing." The Thai says with faux annoyance without moving from his boyfriend's embrace.

  
Taeyong has been their roommate since the beginning of the college years, the three of them becoming inseparable from day one when they've spent the whole night talking and drinking cheap beer. As time passed by and the two of them became a couple (with Yuta moving into Johnny's bigger room and his old bedroom becoming Taeyong's recording studio at home) things haven't changed that much about their apartment routine. The building is well located, the price is good for what the three of them earn and they enjoy Taeyong's company too much to think about moving out at the moment.

  
"I'm sure Yuta can surprise me with something good." Johnny says, leaving a kiss on his boyfriend's black hair and earning a wolf bark from Chittaphon, making the others laugh and Mark interested in the story.

  
————

  
The clock almost hit three in the morning when everybody starts to leave the apartment. Taeyong grabs his backpack and leaves with Yoonoh and Doyoung, their neighbors from upstairs Jungwoo and Mark going to the elevator and up to the 10th floor while Kun and Chittaphon call for an Uber driver to go back to their building a few blocks away from them.

  
"Merry birthday again, hyung." The younger hugs him before going to the hallway. "Thank you for being born."

  
"Thanks, Hyuckie." Johnny looks at Yuta and they chuckle together, turning back to Taeil as he whispers. "Is he drunk?"

  
"No, he's just weird that way." Taeil grabs the car keys when he presses the elevator's button to go downstairs to the garage of the building. "He only has class during the night tomorrow so at least he can sleep all day."

  
"I'm not drunk!" Donghyuck yells and Johnny shushes him (he doesn't want to be expelled from their place because of a noise compliment from their neighbors). "I only had... apple juice."

  
"Apple juice?" Yuta looks confused at the younger before he realizes. "That was white wine, Hyuck."

  
Donghyuck has a mischievous smile on his face when the elevator arrives and he runs inside, as if it would protect him from being scolded by the older. "I swear to God, just don't throw up in my car." He says, waving one last time to the couple at the front door.

  
The moment Johnny closes the door, there's silence inside the apartment. It's a comfort that only Yuta is capable of making him feel in moments like these, and Johnny wouldn't change anything about it.

  
After they make a quick clean up around the living room, kitchen and Yuta collects his work supplies from the bedroom, the younger gasps as he remembers. "They've got you something." He leaves the dishcloth on top of the kitchen island and goes back to the living room. Yuta comes back a minute later with a little box wrapped with a black and white polka dot print. "Here!" Johnny takes the gift box, shaking it lightly to feel its weight. "I'm very curious."

  
As he unwraps the package, there's an earring in the shape of a safety pin with a long chain that connects to the helix. Along with it, there's a simple but beautiful necklace with a minimalistic camera, just the way Johnny likes his accessories. Johnny smiles as he looks closely to the details of both pieces. "Remember me to thank them later in the group chat."

  
Yuta nods, about to say something else when he remembers. "Oh!" He drags his boyfriend to their bedroom, leaving Johnny to sit on the edge of the bed as the black haired male goes to his side of the wardrobe. He pulls out a large gift bag decorated with a beautiful cherry blossom print all over it. "This one is from me."

  
"You didn't have to, love." Johnny gives him a kiss in the corner of the lips as Yuta takes a place beside him. Opening the bag, there's a camera box all written in Japanese. He recognizes the rare Fujifilm model of a 35mm film camera, gasping as he looks at his boyfriend. "Yuta, how did you get this?"

  
Yuta smiles proudly, speaking. "With a little help from your mother-in-law. I contacted some places around Shinjuku, when I found this model I sent the money to my mom. She bought and sent it to us in time." There's a playful smile on his lips as he grabs an envelope from inside the bag. "She wrote a card for you."

  
Johnny reads the card all written in Japanese, a language not so difficult for him to understand now, and holds himself together as words about wishing him all the happiness in the world along with her own son, that their love only grows stronger and saying she misses her boys so, so much is all he needed to close the night.

  
"I love you more than anything in this world, you know that?" Johnny looks into his favorite pair of round brown eyes, both of them smiling as the older closes the distance between them in a passionate kiss. When they separate, Johnny approaches and rests their foreheads together, Yuta with his eyes closed with a dreamy smile on his lips. "Thank you for sticking up with me, babe. When things get better we'll go to Japan and visit your family again."

  
"I know." He opens his eyes and Johnny kisses Yuta all over the face, making the slightly younger man laugh between the demonstrations of affection. "Now, let's take a shower, shall we?" He connects their hands together, standing up and dragging the taller man along with him.

  
They take a quick shower together, Yuta trying his best to keep things as light as possible between kisses while the water falls above them. Johnny massages the other's back with care, taking his time kissing his broad shoulders, hands running lower and lower through the younger's back.

  
"Watch your hands, big boy." Yuta warns him almost in a whimper, washing his own arms with the soap bar. "We've to wake up early. Your mother wants to have breakfast with us, remember?"

  
Johnny groans, pressing his body closer to his boyfriend and making both of them gasp at the contact. He squeezes Yuta's ass hard, making him moan before Johnny takes a few steps back. The smaller man looks behind his back with a questioning look. "Okay, let's go to bed." Johnny says with a slight grin on his lips.

  
As they get ready to bed, Johnny put both of their phones connected to their respective chargers. Yuta climbs into bed wearing an oversized black t-shirt that belongs to the photographer, showing a little bit of his clavicle because of the larger size of the clothing. Johnny, on the other hand, decides to sleep shirtless.

  
"Good night, babe." Johnny kisses his forehead as the younger comes closer to his body, burying his face into the older's chest and inhaling his scent.

  
"Night, Johnny." He tightens his hold around Johnny's waist, both of them drifting into a heavy sleep.

  
————

  
Yuta wakes up with his head dizzy, almost feverish as he starts to get conscious about his surroundings. He opens his eyes unhurriedly, noticing that during the night he changed positions and now his back is pressed to his boyfriend's chest. Johnny's long and slender fingers are holding him firmly around his thin waist, making Yuta gasps as he feels Johnny slowly press his hips forward and oh, the heat rises up to the younger's face quickly.

  
His giant boyfriend repeats the action and Yuta feels when the outline of his dick presses to his hip, hard and deliciously hot against the thin fabric of his shorts. "J-Johnny…" Yuta whimpers, trying to wake him up, moving his right hand behind and caressing Johnny on his neck as a way to get the sleepy man's attention. "Wake up, lov– Ah–" Yuta moans and brings the other hand to his mouth, fire starting to spread all over his loins with Johnny's hips thrusting forward one more time.

  
Johnny hums into his neck, burying his face there and inhaling his lover's sweet scent. "S-shit… Sorry, Yuta." The older tries to distance himself a little bit but Yuta tightens his hold around Johnny's wrist that is holding himself by the waist.

  
"Don't stop, please." The room is still half dark thanks to the thick black out curtains, but the digital clock marks 6:34 AM. They've slept almost nothing, he knows that, but right now the only thing that's running inside of his mind and body is how good the broad and hot flesh behind him feels pressed this close to his tinier one. "Continue… Fuck... do something."

  
So Johnny starts kissing his neck slowly, licking and biting Yuta's earlobe and earning a deep moan from the younger. His hand goes to Johnny's hair as a way to steady himself and God, he misses his long and beautiful locks so badly. As much as he misses having a longer hair too, where Johnny just loved to grab and pull when he sucked him off or Johnny fucked him on all fours, and the memories of those moments makes Yuta gasps, with both eyes closed as he feels the way his boyfriend keeps grinding on him.

  
"See what you make me feel?" Johnny whispers to his ear, hands travelling lower and rubbing lazily around the younger's clothed cock. His movements are slow and slightly there, not enough to make the architect's member harden but enough to keep him on the edge.

  
"Yuta…" Johnny starts, his voice a little shy as he hides his face on the younger's nape, his skin hot and smelling so good, so addictive. "I had a dream where you fucked me…" He kisses the skin in front of him, making Yuta open his eyes and tug at his boyfriend's hair a little tighter. Johnny whimpers and continues to ask. "Please, please, I want you to fuck me so bad. It's been so long…" He says in a rush and who's Yuta to deny such a lovely request?

  
Yuta turns around to face his lover for the first time. His eyes are already glossy, pupils dark and dilated when he looks into the younger's eyes. "Are you sure?" He caresses Johnny's cheeks lightly as a way to ground him a little bit, making him lean into the touch with both eyes closed.

  
"More than sure, babe…" He opens his eyes again, kissing Yuta's pulse point on the wrist. The sweet gesture takes the black haired male's breath away. "I got this hard from just a dream." He chuckles shyly and the bounce of his head makes the hair fall in front of his eyes. Yuta tugs it behind his ear gently as the older keeps speaking. "I want you to open me up and fuck me as hard as you want." Johnny stares at him with hooded eyes, making something feral burn up deep inside of the younger as he seals a passionate kiss between them. "Fuck, Yuta–!" He gasps into the kiss, Yuta pulling harshly the skin of his bottom lip, making the meaty flesh redder than before.

  
They exchange one heated kiss after another, hands roaming around each other as Johnny takes off his own shirt from Yuta's body, exposing his skin to the cold air of the room. His nipples are sensitive, and as they come in contact chest to chest, Johnny whimpers into the kiss once more. His nubs harden quickly while Yuta plays with his right nipple, lips wasting no time to circle and suck into the left one.

  
Johnny keeps whispering his boyfriend's name that is biting the skin beneath the areola and making sure to suck it hard enough to leave bruises. He loves to mark Johnny's skin with love bites so much when the older is in a headspace like this, so pliant to all of his touches and kisses. "Would you be a good boy and take off your sweatpants, hm?" Yuta whispers into his left ear, giving goosebumps to Johnny's skin.

  
"Y-yeah–" Johnny stands on his knees on top of the mattress as he takes off his pants slowly, his cock popping free and curving prettily over his lower abdomen, the thin trail of hair adorning it just the way he likes. Yuta kisses his clavicle and left arm, right into his tattoo, a way to distract his boyfriend as his right hand travels lower into his toned body. "No underwear, huh? Were you planning on getting fucked first thing in the morning?"

  
When Yuta grabbed his fingers around Johnny's hot flesh, the older whimpers into his hold, clasping the smaller by the shoulders as a support. "I asked you a question, babe. Are you going to leave me hanging?" He starts to slow down his movements until he's only holding the other by the base. "Answer me, or I'll leave you high and dry in bed to take care of your little problem by yourself." He squeezes harder, making Johnny shiver and lean forward.

  
"N-no!" He almost shouts, making Yuta chuckles at how his eyes widen at the possibility of the younger leaving him alone in bed right now. Johnny needs more, he feels like a turmoil of desire to the man in front of him, as if his skin is boiling from inside out and only his lover's touches are capable of making him feel better. "I wasn't p-planning…" Johnny whimpers as the other man restarts his movements around the shaft, digits collecting the precum there. "But I want you so bad… Fuck, babe." He watches as Yuta licks the fingers that coated his seeds, two digits disappearing inside of his mouth.

  
The black haired male moans around the fingers, smiling mischievously as Johnny thrusts his hip forward in the air automatically at the sigh. "Lay down on your stomach, now." Yuta stands up to discard his shorts and boxers in one go, grabbing the lube and a condom from their nightstand and throwing it on top of the bed.

————

  
Johnny moans into the pillow that he's holding for dear life as Yuta inserts a second finger inside of him. The younger takes his blond locks between his fingers and pulls his hair a little, making Johnny's dick twitch against the sheets. "I wanna hear you, pretty."

  
So he put both elbows on top of the mattress, face up as more whimpers and moans leave his lips and Yuta continues to rub on his tight velvety walls so nicely. He always had such good and skilled hands; ever since college with his projects or the way he gives pleasure to Johnny, he aims only to be the best at everything he does.

  
The first and only time Johnny ever bottomed was with him. To be honest, he wasn't curious about it with his past intercourses. However, when they started fucking, Yuta made him see how many pleasure he could feel when the younger first went deep inside of him. He remembers the anticipation melting by each thrust, the way Yuta stimulated his prostate over and over again, making him come the entire night.

  
Drool is starting to accumulate on top of the pillow case as he hangs with his mouth open and Yuta takes notice, smirking while his hand travels from his hair to the stance of his strong back muscles. "Already this gone, baby boy? I haven't even started with you yet."

  
Johnny gasps when Yuta finds his prostate with ease, two fingers rubbing and teasing his insides and gripping the sheets harder. He almost screams as Yuta lowers his head and bites his right asscheek, hard enough that he knows later on there'll be a purple mark in the shape of his boyfriend's teeth on his skin.

  
"Yuu–" He closes his eyes, giving in into the pleasure of his lover's fingers moving in and out of him, scissoring his walls so he can fit Yuta's cock better - he knows it won't be enough, he needs to be prepared more although he likes to feel a little bit of pain once Yuta is inside. "Can I turn around? I wanna see you." He says in such an intimate way that leaves butterflies inside of the younger's belly. He kisses his shoulder once, twice, taking his time to remove the two digits as smooth as possible.

  
Johnny turns around slowly, taking the younger's breath away when they look into each other again. His gaze is blissed out, eyes lost in pleasure and lips parted with a little trail of spit dried on the corner of his mouth. Johnny's hair is a blond mess around the pillowcase from all the pulling that Yuta did in the beginning and nothing turns him on this much as seeing his lover so relaxed under him.

  
"You look so good, babe." He moves forward to kiss him, Johnny parting his legs so the slightly smaller man can fit in between his body. Yuta holds his thighs and grabs the smooth skin in there, feeling hard muscles under his fingertips while he kisses Johnny lower and lower. "I can't wait to be inside of you." He whispers right on top of Johnny's left inner thigh before he leaves more love bites into the skin, earning a whimper in time with Yuta grabbing the KY bottle again and coating three digits with the cold gel.

  
It isn't hard to pull three fingers inside at once after fucking him thoughfully and taking his time with two. Johnny groans deeply, holding Yuta by the waist as if his life depends on it. "Oh fuck– right there…" Yuta finds his prostate again with ease, smirking to the older as he loses balance and falls into the mattress again. "Right there, Yuu."

  
Johnny stays with his eyes closed, turning into a moaning mess while he takes in the ecstasy of feeling his boyfriend's fingers working him open with one hand, the other playing with his puffy nipples. He's so into the moment that almost jumps from the bed when he feels something hot and wet around his cock, and now with eyes open Johnny sees the Yuta's head bobbing up and down from his cock along with his fingers still deep inside of him.

  
"Oh, shit–" Johnny curses, arching his back from the bed, meanwhile Yuta keeps playing with him, sucking all those pretty noises out of the taller man. "Maybe I'll let you come just like this." Yuta says breathlessly once he pulls out, licking from the base and up to the head, taking his time around the tip, collecting the slick and salty precum before he continues. "What do you think, huh? Should I let you come just from my fingers and mouth?"

  
"No!" The answer comes immediately, making Yuta laugh at his desperate reply. His eyes are wide, elbows shaking when he tries to be on eye level with Yuta. "I need your cock inside me. And…" He looks almost shy to the left of the bed, a condom still forgotten on top of it. "I wanna feel you. Could it be without a condom?" Johnny bites his lower lip when he looks up at his boyfriend again.

  
With care, Yuta removes his fingers slowly, Johnny hums at the loss of contact while he cleans the digits on the sheets. "Are you certain?" Yuta kisses him softly on the lips, then the corner of his mouth and cheeks as his clean hand massages his scalp carefully. Johnny could drift to sleep again right there if they weren't so horny at the moment.

  
Yuta only considers the use of a condom because of how long it's been since Johnny took his cock in, and he didn't want to hurt his lover this way. He knows how amazing the sensation can be, to be so full and being able to feel each and every drag of his lover's cock inside of him and come undone and be satisfied with that.

  
"Of course, babe." Johnny smiles, closing his eyes and feeling the other's hand on his waist, grounding him when Yuta leaves kisses on his neck and shoulder. "I want to feel you for days…" A few bites are placed on his chest and clavicle when those words leave his mouth.

  
"Fuck–" Yuta stops his ministrations to look up into his boyfriend's eyes, gripping his waist with both hands harder. "You're so sexy like this." He sits on his knees to grab the bottle of lubricant again when Johnny holds his right wrist, stopping him. Looking at their painted nails together makes Yuta smile a little as he stares into his face.

  
"Can I…?" Johnny grabs the KY bottle and sits on the mattress, groaning a little bit from all the time he has spent in that position. He coats his right hand with the gel and warms it on his palm before placing the digits around Yuta's length.

  
The architect hisses at the contact, knowing if it was him preparing himself the effect wouldn't be the same. Johnny looks satisfied with the result, eyes lazily scanning his boyfriend's reactions to every movement of his hand up and down on his hard and leaking cock.

  
"That's good, babe…" He pauses Johnny's movements, kissing him a few times before he says. "Don't want me to come now, am I right?" He continues the kisses until Johnny is lying on his back again, using his left hand to pull the larger man's leg as wide as possible. "You want me to release inside of you… to fill you up nice and warm." He continues with the kisses while his right hand positions the tip of his member right on the older's rim, making him groan at the feeling already.

  
"Yes, yes, I want this. Pleas–" The word dies the moment Yuta starts to pull inside of his stiff muscles, both of them sighing in unison for different reasons. Johnny holds his boyfriend with both hands on his back, grabbing the flesh on all its extension and making him fall forward.

  
Yuta feels the walls of his lover's entrance contrast to the intrusion, so tight even though he wasted all the time to prepare him well for this moment. It's good that both of them like it this way: hard and wet, with the noise of skin slapping against skin as Yuta bottoms out, making him groan and the other male moan at the sensation.

  
"How does it feel, babe?" He asks, caressing Johnny's hair and removing the locks that are covering his closed eyes. Johnny opens them when he hears the question. "Are you good? Want me to move now?" Always so thoughtful that it makes Johnny smile at the question. He feels lucky to have him in his life, to call Yuta his boyfriend, to have someone that cherishes him so much and dedicates as much as him into their relationship.

  
"Yes, yes…" Johnny moves his hands up to the other's neck, pulling him into a heated kiss while Yuta starts moving inside of him. "Wreck me. I wanna feel only you." He gasps when Yuta bites his bottom lip, dragging both hands down the younger's back hard with each movement in and out of his entrance.

  
————

  
Maybe they're still dreaming, that's what Yuta thinks when he looks underneath and finds Johnny almost screaming in pleasure. The room isn't completely dark thanks to the light coming from the air purifier near the desktop table and a few rays of sunshine passing through the curtain, a few birds sing outside of their window and people from their building are starting their days to go to work. For them, the only worry in the world is how to make the other feel as good as possible, to make both of them reach their limits in the most satisfactory ways.

  
And he missed this so much. To have Johnny at his mercy, thrusting fast and hard inside of his tight velvety walls just to slow down right after a few minutes, so Johnny will climb into his back and scratch his painted nails down his back in absolute surrender to the feeling of being edged. From the way he's clenching around him, Yuta is sure he almost came three times all morning. He's impressed by his boyfriend's endurance, he truly is, but right now he wants nothing more than the pure bliss of the release.

  
"Can you hold your leg?" Yuta asks and the other man grabs his own thigh with a shaky hand, but it's enough to make the younger turn him on his side. The new angle makes Yuta reach deeper, each thrust hitting his lover's prostate with ease. Johnny moans louder at the new sensation, skin damp and hot. Johnny squeezes his free hand tighter on the bed sheet and his neglected dick twitches, coating precum on the tip. "Do you wanna come, angel?" There are marks all over Johnny's thighs and waist from the way he was holding the older in place. There are red marks on his pecs too, making Yuta sighs as his pelvis comes in sharp contact with his boyfriend's asscheeks again. "Can you do that from just my cock?"

  
Johnny whimpers at the idea, almost forgetting to hold his leg at this new position. The last time they did it this way, Yuta jerked him off right after coming inside of the condom and it was already a pleasurable sensation. But now, with Yuta pulsing uncovered inside of him, hot and slick and leaking from the way his walls hug his member so tightly he's sure that he can come from being fucked bare only.

  
"Y-yeah– oh, fuck." He whines when Yuta lowers his head and sucks hard on his left nipple, rolling his tongue around the nub without missing the frantic rhythm of his hips against Johnny's entrance. "Ah, ah– shit, Y-Yuta, I'm close…" He chants, hanging his neck back as the new angle makes his head dizzy with want. The desire to reach the climax, to make his lover feel as good as he's feeling right now.

  
To be completely wrecked and spent by his lover's touches and actions, making him take all the control over his body so the only thing inside of his mind is all the pleasure he's feeling at the moment.

  
"Like that, y-yeah–" The younger bites the skin of his shoulder in time with a hard thrust that sends jolts to his body. To finish him off, Yuta's right hand massages his balls at the same moment to make him come undone. His body shakes uncontrollably, moans coming high from his mouth as warmth gushes against his stomach and bed sheet. A few drops even land over Yuta's belly, making quite a picture with his tattoos framing the mess. Good God, that image is going to be imprinted inside of Yuta's mind for a long time now.

  
Yuta bites his bottom lip when Johnny contracts around his cock, making it harder and harder to keep his previous rhythm. Johnny, still a little breathless, grabs him by the neck with both hands, touches their foreheads together and whispers. "Come inside me, Yuta. I want you." And with a few shallow thrusts, Yuta spills hot and heavy inside of Johnny's hole, his cum filling him to the brim with how hard he was holding up until now. His moans are muffled when Johnny pulls him for a warm kiss, ending up with Yuta panting into his lips as he tries to recover from the orgasm.

  
"Oh-oh, damn…" He whimpers and pulls out as slow as possible a few minutes later, making Johnny whine when the tip passes his last ring of muscles. He hates the empty feeling that it's left behind, but as Yuta collects the cum that's dripping and inserts two fingers inside of him with ease, Johnny throws his head back in bliss. "It's been so long since the last time I came this hard." Yuta chuckles and pulls his fingers out, making Johnny sighs when Yuta offers both digits to him, putting it inside of his mouth so he can have a taste.

  
His dick twitch in interest when he has a taste of Yuta's seeds inside of his mouth, seriously considering a second round later on. Once both fingers popped out of his mouth, Johnny says. "Come here." And grabs him by the arms to pull Yuta down into another kiss, savoring the taste between their tongues and moaning at the sensation. They've to do this more often, Johnny is sure about that.

  
"And we can, babe." The older opens his eyes when he notices those words came out loud instead of staying inside of his mind. "You look so pretty when you give in like this… So pliant, so fucking good to me…" Yuta kisses the corner of both of his eyes so delicately that Johnny feels like crying for a second.

  
Instead he smiles, big and open, making Yuta do the same and that's enough to leave him breathless again. "You're the love of my life. You know that, right?" He caresses Yuta's sharp cheekbones, hands going lower and resting near the younger's beating heart.

  
"And you're mine." Yuta smiles so brightly that the sun would be jealous of him, Johnny thinks as his boyfriend kisses his lips like it's the first time they're confessing their feelings for each other.

  
————

  
"Let me ask you something." Yuta is facing the mirror in the living room, passing the lip balm around his lips before he continues. "Was your birthday wish to be fucked by your boyfriend?"

  
"What–" He was so distracted responding their friends after he thanked them for the gift - he put the necklace around his neck as soon as he got out of the shower - that Yuta's words sounded almost distant when he heard it. "What are you talking about?"

  
Yuta is holding his favorite mascara (his mother-in-law deserves the best effort coming from him to look pretty during breakfast on a Tuesday morning) on the right hand as he says. "You know, when you blew the birthday candles…" He starts applying the makeup on both eyelashes, making his gaze look even more intense and Johnny just loves it so much. Loves how confident his boyfriend is about what looks good on him. "Did you wish to get dicked down by me?"

  
Johnny genuinely laughs at that, putting his phone inside the back pocket of his dark jeans pants. Yuta is wearing light denim pants, a little loose along the extension of his legs and a dark green knit sweater underneath a grey tank top that he knows it will make an appearance as soon as the day starts to get warmer. He has to work after their breakfast with his mother and Johnny has a meeting to discuss a new work during the evening, so he wears his favorite black turtleneck shirt with a leather jacket on top of it.

  
He stops behind his boyfriend in front of the mirror, taking in how good they look together. "I don't need to wish for it." He kisses Yuta's neck slowly, making the younger closes his eyes for a minute as he listens. "Because I know that everytime one of us want to switch places, we'll be more than happy to comply." He grabs both hands around Yuta's waist in a hug, taking their time to seize this moment of intimacy.

  
Johnny's phone starts vibrating, and he only separates when Yuta hits him lightly with his elbow saying it could be his mother telling she's on her way to the restaurant. "Yep, it's her." He goes to the bow on top of the rack below the mirror to grab his car keys. "How did you know?"

  
"Intuition." He laughs, grabbing both of their wallets and carrying them alongside with his phone and face masks to protect them, putting everything inside of his bag. "Now let's go, birthday boy. Your mama will be waiting for us." Yuta kisses his boyfriend lightly on the lips before they leave the place.

  
Even though it's the beginning of the week, Johnny knew he wouldn't wish to celebrate his birthday any other way at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/vpourvendetta_)   
>  [tumblr](https://v-pour-vendetta.tumblr.com/)


End file.
